Dude, Your A Chick?
by The girl cascaded in shadows
Summary: Human AU! Gilbert and Gary have known each other for what seems like forever, but what is the albino to do when he discovers that his friend's identity has been a hoax all of those years? (Gary Elizaveta)


**Title:** Dude, You're a Chick!?

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Smut, Oral, and Suggestive Themes.

**Summary:** Gilbert and Gary have known each other for what seems like forever, but what is the albino to do when he discovers that his friend's identity has been a hoax all of those years?

**Note:** Human names are used! Also, Hungary is known as Gary until later on because she is believed to be male.

"**Dude, You're a Chick!?"**

"Damn… Why do girls have to be so hot?" Gilbert looked on as a few of the girls climbed out of the swimming pool, water glistening off of their tight blue one piece swimsuits. Gil's best friend, Gary, sat beside him and was not paying much attention to their conversation. The swim meet had been going on for about thirty minutes or so, and the brown haired boy had begun to grow tiresome. He had not wanted to join the swim team anyway, but Gilbert had persisted… And when Gilbert persisted, there was no means of changing his mind.

"I guess…" Gary sighed and began to slide down the concrete wall behind him. He really just wanted to go home and take a nap. At the moment, he thought nothing sounded better than his bed that held warm sheets on the top. It was frick'n cold in the pool room, and it did not help that the water was kept at an icy temperature. So there the brunette sat, shivering next to his annoying friend who had not even entered the water yet. Why could the hour not go by any faster?

"You guess? What are you gay!? Don't tell me you swing that way, man!" Gary just shook his head. Gilbert would never understand…

"I'm just not interested in anyone at the moment." The other teen looked at him like he had just grown another head. He continued to stare at him for a few minutes until he finally closed his gaping mouth.

"Whatever you say… Kesesesese~! You're so weird, man!" He just laughed and patted, well more like slapped, Gary on the back. He would never understand… He was too foolish to see, and Gary intended to keep it that way. No one was supposed to know, and after keeping it a secret for all of these years what was the point in even telling?

The whistle blew and all movement came to an abrupt halt. "That's it for today!" The coach yelled. "Meet up again next week, same time!" With that, everyone gathered to enter the locker rooms. The boys and girls were right beside one another, and every single member of the team knew better than to enter the other section than for their own gender. Gilbert had learnt that the hard way, being caught and set as an example by the coach.

Gilbert went on ahead into the locker rooms as Gary stayed behind. The brunette had always done so, even in gym class. The albino had forever been confused by this one rather unusual act, but he had always dismissed it as his young friend was very bashful. Some people were just like that, after all, but of course it did not stop Gilbert from teasing him about it.

Gary watched as everyone went into the other two rooms. He then went over to stand next to the male entrance to wait. He would wait so that they would not see. Once everyone, including Gil, came out with their ordinary clothes on and was going home, Gary finally entered the steam filled locker room. It was quiet, no longer teaming with the loud shouting and horseplay that usually occurred in places such as these. In the newly found privacy, Gary reluctantly removed his soaked race suit that covered his entire body. It was refreshing to have the thin material no longer pulling at his hips. The only thing left was to remove his breast band… Yes; it was true. Gary was no male. He was in fact a 100% woman. Gary was not even her real name; it was truly Elizaveta.

Elizaveta took off the breast band, releasing them from being bound for so long. It was then that she took her long hair that she so carefully pinned and allowed it to flow down to its original length. The girl sighed and turned on one of the shower heads, allowing it to warm as she laid out her fresh clothes and a towel. A nice warm shower would surely feel excellent after several minutes being left out to freeze.

Gilbert sighed and glanced at his watch. Just how long was Gary going to take? It had already been thirty minutes! What was taking him so damn long? The albino was finally getting fed up as he decided to go back into the swimming building and look for his friend.

Eliza promised herself that she would be in and out of the shower in ten minutes, just long enough to get clean and get out while enjoying the newly found warmth. But what she did not count for was standing under the water and suddenly imagining Gilbert in his swimming trunks, revealing every muscle on his tone chest. She had seen it once before, when she had gone to a cook out at his house last summer. The girl blushed a deep scarlet at the thought and shook her head to rid herself of the image. She had been doing that a lot recently, imaging her best friend in obscene scenarios along with herself. But that was impossible! She was a man in his eyes… He would never be able to see her as what she really was, a woman. At least, that is what she believed…

The brunette was then haunted once more by the mental image she so wished to banish. She could not help but get hot from the sight and begin panting. It was too much to bear as she began rubbing her core. Elizaveta continued to tease herself, rubbing her lower lips and feeling her own fluids as she decided that she should just already get it over with. She then took her index finger and prodded her entrance, moaning as she slipped all of it in. The girl began to huff as she began to pump in a steady rhythm. She was ashamed to say that she was used to this perverted act, having done it only yesterday. Elizabeta just was not able to stop. Gilbert turned her on so much that she bashful to admit it.

The said boy walked into the locker room, noticing that one of the showers was being used and Gary's clothes were put on one of the benches along with a towel. Gilbert was getting tired and was ready to go home already, so he walked into the showers and up to the one with the curtain shut. Seeing that he believed Gary had everything he had, Gilbert wasted no time in yanking the curtain aside.

"Dude, what is taking you so-?" He stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of the girl in front of him having her hand deep in her sex and face flushed. Elizaveta turned even more red when she had realized she was caught and by Gilbert none the less. She attempted to hide herself as best she could, which was still pretty revealing seeing as she was naked and all… Then something hit her. What would Gilbert say!?

He continued to stare at her, eyes widened and jaw dropped. Gilbert stayed like that for another good five minutes until he eventually turned even redder than Eliza. "G- Gary…?" He finally managed to mumble out. Could she play it off like she was some random girl? Would he believe it? No; he recognized her face as his best friend, Gary. Eliza could no longer lie to him! So she closed her eyes tightly, mustering up the courage to say what she had to say.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert…" She went on. "I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you for so long. It was not right to keep it from you… I should have told you sooner! If I had just-!" She was surprised as he took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Tears brimmed at the edge of her green orbs, threatening to fall at any given moment.

"So you're really… Gary? No; what is your real name!?" He was just as upset as she was, his crimson eyes sparkling with tears of his own. She had never seen him like this… Gilbert crying, it was impossible!

"Eliza… Elizaveta." Her answer was almost inaudible.

"Elizaveta…" Her name lingered on his lips as he lowered his head, allowing the shadow of his silver hair to obscure his gaze. He suddenly grit his teeth. "Why didn't you tell me you were actually a girl? For all of these years, you were-!" He was not able to finish his sentence, becoming too choked up.

"I'm sorry… I was forced to, Gilbert. My parents wanted me to; I had no other choice. It was for my safety. They were doing their best to protect me from the harms out in the world, but both you and I know that's impossible…" It was quiet for a few moments.

"I just wish you would have told me." Those few simple words were what hurt the most. They were a knife that was plunged and twisted into the already gruesome wound.

"Gilbert…" In that one moment without thinking of anything at all, she kissed him passionately. Elizaveta weaved her fingers into his rough looking but silky hair, completely neglecting that she was still nude. At first, the boy was surprised, but then he was pulled in by her passion. Never in his life had he felt something so soothing, something that made everything bad just vanish into thin air, something that just felt right.

He placed his hands on her hips, delving in the fact that her skin was silky smooth. It began to grow hotter, his touch traveling to her back and rubbing up and down to eventually reach her rear. She moaned as he grabbed her ass, kissing him hungrily and allowing his tongue to enter as he pushed against her lips. His groan turned her on even further, but the pleasure could not last forever. It was then that they had to catch a breath of air, panting from the accumulated heat. They stared at one another caught up in each other's eyes, his a fiery ember and hers great large pools of emerald.

"I always wanted to do that…" Eliza whispered out breathlessly.

"Elizaveta." Gilbert plunged in for more contact, pushing her lips against his own once more and moaning. She then began to rid him of his clothes one piece at a time, taking his shirt off first to marvel at his magnificent physique. Allowing her gaze to eat up the sight, she stared at him intently before rubbing his muscle. She took her time, sizing him up as her hands traveled. The girl leaned in towards him and nipped his ear lobe, earning a smirk from her partner. It was then that she took her tongue and took her first taste of his skin. It was salty from sweat and she craved for more. She then traveled down to his abdomen, kissing her way as she then noticed the bulge in his jeans.

"Excited are we?" Gilbert said nothing as she ventured closer and began to rub his length through his pants. His eyes widened as the girl took his lower self into a firm grasp and began pumping ever so slightly. He let out a throaty groan as she teased him.

"Eliz- please; take my pants off…" She did as he asked and slowly unbuckled his belt. He aided her by pushing them off and leaving himself in nothing more than his boxers. It appeared even larger now, jutting out in an almost painful fashion, begging for attention which Gilbert prayed Eliza would give him. And she did. She unbuttoned his briefs, taking out his large cock and balls and relieving the boy. Her mouth watered at the sight, and she begged to have a taste. She looked at him but instant before she took the head into her mouth. He threw his head back from the pleasure, amazed by her boldness. At first, she sucked him lightly then Eliza took more of him into her mouth. He placed his hand on the back of her head, firmly grabbing a hold of her brown locks. Gilbert coaxed her into taking over half of his length, keeping in mind that she might not be able to take him all. But she surprised him as he was then deep throated and sucked gleefully. He moaned and thrashed against the brick wall behind, standing as she knelt on the floor and sucked him off. Gilbert felt his throat going dry ash she began to play with his balls as well, cupping them in her hands and squeezing him for all that he was worth. He was about to cum; the boy just couldn't take how devilishly hot Elizaveta was being. The girl herself was feeling extremely wet, moaning along with Gilbert and becoming incredibly turned on. "Gonna- Gonna cum…!"Gilbert managed to pant out.

She then readied herself for his release just in time because he soon came afterwards. His fluids flooded into her mouth, and he groaned. The girl was surprised at how warm it actually was. She had overheard things from other girls her age but had never expected as much. Eliza eventually swallowed, enjoying the taste of her lover's cum as it went down her throat. And before she what was happening next, Gilbert had her pushed up against the wall, looking at her intently. It was a silent plea, and she simply nodded, too afraid to speak in order of it breaking the spell both of them were now well under. He kissed her passionately once more and lifted her left leg, all the while rubbing his now searing cock against her dripping entrance. They both groaned as he pressed against her and slowly began sliding his length into her now wet jewel. She gasped as he reached her barrier, and they both paused for a moment. She nodded into their kiss as he then pulled out slightly then plunged into her, breaking her barrier and claiming her as his. Small tears began to trickle from her eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. It was several minutes later that she gave him the okay to continue. He was gentle at first but grew rougher as the time passed by. She was becoming more accustomed to his length by now and was now begging for more. He rammed his cock into her, relishing in the sound of his balls slapping fiercely against her fair skin. Gilbert moaned as she came for the first time but still not finished himself. He then pushed her to the floor on all fours and spread her legs for better access, slamming into her dripping cunt. She was squealing at his fast and harsh movements, highly enjoying the way he moved inside of her. He grabbed her hips and thrusted even harder at her moaning. He had never known sex would feel this good! Eliza came yet another time, and she was now panting. Gilbert then pulled out of her and carried her over to the shower, cock still hard and twitching. The girl smirked as she grabbed his balls and squeezed.

"You sure do have a lot of stamina…!" Gilbert just laughed and pushed her face towards the wall, taking his place behind her and whispering into her ear.

"Oh and you know it!" He then shoved his cock as deep as her pussy could take, making cry out from the shear pleasure.

**xXx**

**(A.N.) **Didn't really have a good explaination for Hungary's reason to be disguised as a dude…


End file.
